


Before the storm.

by Freddia, PrincessMarion



Category: Rocketman (2019), Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 12:43:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freddia/pseuds/Freddia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMarion/pseuds/PrincessMarion
Summary: Before the storm, the fame and rock and roll took over and destroyed their life together, Elton and John were a lovely and very young new couple.





	Before the storm.

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is inspired in a picture of John playing the guitar for Elton in the show "Top of the pops" in 1972.
> 
> Thanks to pilotofmysoul.tumblr.com for the lovely picture.

It was cold outside, winters in London have become more raw over the years. But, inside the hotel room everything was warmer.

He let the water fall on his neck and shoulders, relaxing after a long day of work. The photo sessions were exhausting, changing costumes over and over again, in addition to making thousands of poses that looked all the same to him.

After getting out of the shower, he applied some perfume and got dressed in his pajamas, trying to ignore the reflection in the mirror that made him notice that he was losing more hair every day.

His mother's words threatened to attack his brain when suddenly the soft melody of a guitar reached his ears from the bedroom.  
Curious, Elton left the bathroom to find his boyfriend sitting on the bed with a guitar in his hands.

“I didn't know you could play” He said.

“My brother Robert and I had a band a few years ago” replied his boyfriend.

Elton felt that he knew almost nothing about John. He could hardly believe that they will have been together for two years soon. It seemed like a dream to have a boyfriend, since he had always wanted a relationship.

He climbed onto the bed and sat down in front of him. John smiled before starting to play some well-known chords.

_She packed my bags last night pre-flight_

They shared a knowing smile before continuing.

_Zero hour nine AM._  
_ And I'm gonna be high as a kite by then._

“Are you going to sing this song tomorrow?” asked John.

“Yes, Dick thinks it's the best” was his short answer.

“I agree, it's the next single.” He added.

“You talk like a manager.”

“You already have managers.”

“I could have another one.”

John decided to ignore him, they had already had that conversation many times, and the atmosphere felt so intimate and peaceful that Elton didn't want to ruin it with an argument.

_I miss the earth so much I miss my wife_  
_ It's lonely out in space_  
_ On such a timeless flight._

“Sing with me, come on!” Elton asked.

John laughed heartily, and Elton thought he had never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

_And I think it's gonna be a long long time_  
_ 'Till touch down brings me round again to find_  
_ I'm not the man they think I am at home_  
_ Oh no no no, I'm a rocket man_  
_ Rocket man burning out his fuse up here alone._

“Hey” Elton called “Would you like to play the guitar on the show tomorrow?”

“What?!” Replied John, surprised.

“Yes, we will make an acoustic version of the song, I could use another guitar.”

“Oh ... no, I don't know, Elton.”

“Come on!, I'd love to have you there. Do it for me.”

“You are not being fair.”

“Why not?”

“Because you know that I would do anything for you.”

“Show it to me then, play the guitar on the show.”

“Do you really need me to show you what I would do for you?”

“All the time.”

John set the guitar aside and leaned his body forward, kissing Elton chastily but firm.

“Can I start now?” He asked.

“Yes, please.”

It took only minutes for them to be naked. He had to squeeze the fine bed sheet tightly under his body, and with his free hand he disheveled John's black hair, who was doing a magnificent job between his legs.

Sometimes he felt ashamed of the sounds that his boyfriend could get out of him, sounds he never thought possible for him to make, and now he was getting used to them.

“I’m gonna come” Elton said “stop, stop.”

John climbed up to his face and kissed him with passion, placing both legs at the sides of his hip, and directing Elton’s dick to his entrance.

“Ready?”

“Shit, yeah.”

Elton kept his eyes open, he didn’t want to miss John’s face as he slowly sat on him.

“Easy” He said, breathing heavily.

“I’m okey. Kiss me.”

Elton did it, trying not to move his hip up and give John time to get adjust and decide when to start.

Soon the only sounds in the room were sighs, groans and almost screams. The atmosphere was filled with an exciting heat that only two bodies boiling for one another could create.

Elton sat up and circled John's waist with one of his arms, which increasingly accelerated his movements.

“I’m so close.”

No details were lost on his lover's face, only when his own orgasm hit him he closed his eyes a little.

“I will do it” said John, still agitated in his arms.

“What will you do?”

“I will play the guitar in the show tomorrow.”

“Thanks, babe.”

They cleaned up and laid down between the sheets, entagling their bodies.

“A storm is coming” said John.

“How do you know?”

“ Because of the calm. It is the calm before a storm.”

“Luckily we are in here.”

“Together.”

They both fell asleep in each other's arms, in peace, ignoring the storm that was unleashing outside, and that would soon reach their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to think that they loved each other and cared for the other at the begining of the relationship.
> 
> I know they were toxic and violent with each other, and almos all the fics are about that, I wanted to write something different, and when I saw that picture I started to imagine the beginnings of that relationship, both so young.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it.  
Thanks again to my lovely friend and beta PrincessMarion.


End file.
